Lucas Hartman
Lucas Hartman was the son of one of the founding families of Archer Falls, Virginia. He was born May 30th, 1836 and turned into a Vampire by Guiniverre Lebrun in 1853. Early Life Lucas was born to Benjamin Hartman and Abigal Mentzer (her maiden name). He was an only child and his parents expected much from him. Growing up wasn't ordinary for him. He was continually alone at home as his parents had town meetings to attend, his father being the mayor. A maid named Georgina Zimmerman would watch after him while his parents were out. Georgina had one child, a son named Trevor. Lucas and Trevor became close. This was the one person Lucas could trust with anything. After Lucas turned 11 he realized he had feelings for Trevor. Afraid to ruin their friendship, he hid it from everyone. By the age of 16, his family expected him to already be married and have children of his own. However, knowing that Lucas was their only son they didn't want to pressure him into falling in love. Losing His Parents Benjamin and Abigail died in a terrible accident where a group of rabid wolves had attacked and killed them on a trip out of town. When Lucas found out he was distraught and everything his parents owned was now his. He felt so alone. Trevor came to comfort him and admitted to Lucas his feelings for him. Feeling the same way, they started a serious relationship. Unfortunately, it was extremely frowned upon in that time and so they had to hide their secret from everyone. Becoming A Vampire Trevor and Lucas were together for the next year and a half. In the Winter months, Trevor came down with a bad case of Pneumonia. Lucas had to wait for the medicine to come in. When it did Lucas was afraid to leave Trevor but he knew if he didn't go get the medicine Trevor might not make it. Lucas leaves as the sun is slowly going down. He gets the medicine and as he is down the road of his home the sun goes down. He tries to rush to get back to Trevor. He is jumped by someone and they pull out a knife, threatening to kill him if he didn't give them all of his money. Lucas, spending the last of the money on the medicine and the rest left at home, he doesn't have any to give the man. The man becomes angry and as he tries to stab Lucas, he puts up a fight. However when the fight continues the man accidentally stabs Lucas. The man becomes frightened and runs, leaving Lucas there in front of his house to bleed to death. The cold slows down the bleeding but he's still losing a lot of blood. Out of nowhere a man and woman appear and see Lucas is hurt. They ask him if he wants to live. He nods, not being able speak as it hurts too much. The woman tells him that if she saves him his life will never be the same. Lucas doesn't care, he wants to get back home to Trevor as soon as he can. Before Lucas knows it, everything goes black. Heartbroken Lucas wakes up, finding out what he is and doesn't care. He leaves to find his house is empty. He finds out Trevor had died that night he had gone to get the medicine. Lucas becomes extremely saddened and doesn't know what to do. Walking back to where he had woken up he sees Trevor's grave and becomes even more hurt. He goes to a local woman believed to be a Witch. He pleads for her help. She can sense he is a Vampire but that he is also heart broken. She tells him that even if she was to bring him back that he wouldn't be himself. Lucas doesn't care. The woman agrees, secretly planning on summoning Trevor's spirit to say goodbye to Lucas. As they go to the grave, the woman uses an object that was Trevor's and speaks in a language Lucas doesn't understand. Out of nowhere a mist appears and then forms to be Trevor. Lucas is so happy to see him but hurt. Lucas asks why he isn't in his actualy body. Before the woman can speak Trevor tells Lucas that he is where needs to be, that he is dead and to bring him back is impossible. He touches Lucas' face and tells him that one day he will see him again. Trevor's spirit dissipates. As A Vampire Lucas stayed with Guiniverre, his 'maker', and her husband Demetrius and his 'child' Jeremiah. He learns to use his anger to his advantage, making him stronger and faster, more powerful. Guiniverre and Demetrius part ways, realizing it would be safer for everyone if their 'children' were away from each other since they are younger than the both of them. Lucas and Guiniverre travel, Lucas learning about Guiniverre's past and how Vampires came to be. Lucas realizes that at one time Vampires weren't able to walk in the sun, be around crosses, they were hurt by holy water, and they were unable to control their thirst. Lucas sees how Guiniverre has struggled to get this far. T.E.C. For many years Lucas never sees Demetrius and Jeremiah. Guiniverre allows Lucas to go on his own, knowing he is ready. Lucas is found by The Elite Corporation soon after Guiniverre lets him go. He joins their Vampire Branch, this is even before Jeremiah and Demetrius does. He becomes one of their best operatives, using the control of his anger and emotions to get Vampires that are older than he is. Over time he doesn't even realize he doesn't need to do that as he has become a lot stronger than any Vampire his age. Evil Guiniverre In the late 80's he is investigating a chain of Vampire attacks in London when he hears about Guiniverre going on a killing spree. He can't believe what T.E.C. is telling him. He finds out soon enough it is true. He is afraid she will come after him as she had done with Jeremiah. He disappears for a while. 2010 He shows up in Serendipity, hearing about a club called Pandora's Box that is run by Supernaturals and only allows Supernaturals to enter. He uses the alias Lucas Zimmerman and enters school so no one thinks it weird. He has a Hyper Sapien stand as his mother so that it is more believeable. He soon finds out Guiniverre is runniing it. he decides it's best if he leaves but he learns that the ex T.E.C. member Elaine Bale and her son Chase are about to move to Serendipity. He decides to stay. He ends up befriending Harmony Saunders when he runs into her one night and he can sense she has Vampire blood in her system. They work together to make sure that when the Bale's arrive that they keep Guiniverre away from them. However, their plan is thwarted when one night Harmony shows up and soon after Chase runs into them. Lucas and Harmony know this is bad and while they try to get him out of the club, Jeremiah blocks their way and has them go to Guiniverre's quarters. After Guiniverre attacks Chase, Lucas and Harmony fight to kill Jeremiah and Guiniverre and escape with Chase. Unknowing to them, Guiniverre is still alive. Taking him home and his mother freaking out about his condition they try to save him with magic. When it doesn't work, everyone else is talking about letting Chase die but Lucas, had falling in love with Chase the moment he saw him, can't allow that to happen. He can't lose someone like he did Trevor. He bites his wrist and puts it over Chase's mouth. Though Harmony, her mother, and Elaine try to stop Lucas he is too strong. He is going to save Chase if it's the last thing he does. It takes Elaine threatening to stake him to make him get away but by then there was enough blood in Chase's system to turn him within the next hour. Chase Turning After Chase came back, he left the house. Lucas was unable to follow him as he had given him too much blood. Chase headed to Pandora's Box to get revenge on Guiniverre. However, she is too strong for him and she uses her blood to taint his. Within seconds Chase is affected by the Lebrun Virus and has become a dark Vampire. That was the downfall of all of humanity. Lucas regretted it as Chase had killed Harmony and her mother but kept Lucas and Elaine alive. However, Lucas couldn't handle losing him, knowing he's already lost Chase even though he's undead. He waits until Elaine goes to sleep. He then dresses differently and scares Elaine in her sleep. Her reaction is to stake him. As she does this he falls back. She turns the light on to see it's Lucas. As Lucas lies there dying he thanks her and as he dies, she realizes that he really did love Chase to the point he'd give his own life. Time Line Change After the time line is changed, Lucas meets back up with Guiniverre in the mid 90's and they decide to live like old times. In 2008 they move to Serendipity so Guiniverre could run Pandora's Box because Pandora, the owner, died in a car accident. Lucas meets Chase in 2010 and they fall in love. Though they find out about the Chosen prophecy they don't care. They date. Lucas is hurt when he finds out that Chase must sacrifice himself to allow 2000 years more of Vampires having control over their curse. Lucas can do nothing and Chase goes through with it anyway. Lucas decides to leave Serendipity, Harmony going with him. They seemed to have completely vanished off the face of the earth. However, he ended up convincing Harmony to put him into a deep slumber, with the help from a Witch, and he was buried in a place unknown to anyone but the three of them. Reawakening Lucas slept for many years. However, he is awakened from his slumber by the birth of Andrew and Miley. He can sense Chase and goes looking, only to find it's been close to a decade since he's been asleep. He decides to change his name to Archer, after his hometown, and starts a new life. He can sense Chase but can't seem to find him. He hopes that one day he will meet him again, this is the only thing keeping him from going on. He runs into Andrew and sees something is wrong. He is compelled to help him and contacts Kale. After Cab occurs, Lucas finds out why he was awakened. Chase is alive again and Andrew and Miley were the keys to bring him back. Powers He possesses powers that Vampires possess Super Human Strength Super Human Speed Instant Regeneration Super Human Durability Super Human Senses Compulsion